Automobiles are increasingly utilizing computers that are connected to the Internet and/or other peer devices. Automobiles may rely upon complex on-board computing devices/sensors, as well as remote computing services (i.e., “cloud” services). Eventually, automobiles equipped in this manner may report contextual information, such as location information, time of day, passenger information, traffic information, road quality information, to the cloud to make optimal routing and other decisions for the car. Users of such automobiles will become more dependent on real-time context sensitive data brought to their cars from the cloud. Additionally, there will be more sources of information available to cloud-based services from automobile sensors, as well as sensors in the smart devices (e.g. phones, tablets, wearables) carried by automobile passengers. Such crowd-sourced information could be useful for identifying and investigating automobile failures, automotive accidents, and illegal smart device usage.